old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Deviox
Deviox is a Glatorian marksmen, and warrior with ties to the Great Being Zurakia. Backstory Early Life/The Core War An unbelievably good marksman, Deviox is a veteran of the Core War that tore Spherus Magna apart. After losing comrade after comrade, he grew sour, full of rage, and began resenting the war. Now looking at the war from the outside-in, he saw the destruction it was causing to the planet and pointed his finger at one group in particular: the Great Beings. He wandered the desert that was now his home aimlessly, until he came across something that would change his life: Zurakia. Lying face-down in the sand, an orange figure clung to the last strands of life. His body was mangled, his right arm completely ripped off and the rest of his body in no better shape. It took him a moment, but Deviox realized that this small, helpless person was once a Great Being. All the rage that had been building up for years exploded. Pulling his weapon out, a thornax launcher cobbled together from scrap, Deviox advanced on the small figure, screaming at him and threatening to finish him off. Zurakia pleaded for his life, explaining how he too was a victim of his brothers. Eventually, he convinced Deviox to calm down and formed a partnership with him. Together, they worked towards the Conquest, which aims to destroy any remains of the Great Beings and rebuild their empire. Only this time, the right way. Deviox's job was assassinating the remaining GBs, one by one. Because of his lethality and skill, he was able to rip them apart easily. RP timeline Deviox served Zurakia faithfully for millennia. At least, until he met Emarcee, a Great Being who earned his trust. After fighting him for a while, he decided to let him live. The newly arrived Zurakia, however, was not so generous. Slamming Deviox through a wall, nearly killing him, he took the battle up himself. After Zurakia's death, Deviox restarted the Conquest with Voidarix 2.0, a Makuta similarly betrayed by Zurakia. Along the way, they met Excidia, who bestowed strange powers upon Deviox- giving him phoenix-like immortality. Together, they return to the Zurakian Stronghold, building an army of robots to serve them. Eventually, they attack Atero Nui to make a point. Even with the statement that their army was outnumbered being a severe understatement, they held out and made modest damage to the city and its soldiers. Eventually, Emarcee found out and attacked, shattering the respect Deviox had had for him. Declaring him his number one enemy, Deviox now ironically holds his biggest vendetta against the one who he previously spared from it. Returning to the Stronghold after their army was destroyed, they began anew, rebuilding with the aim of making an even stronger army than before. However, their happiness was not to last. The Stornghold's AI was unimpressed with Deviox's leadership, and revived Zurakia. Now furious with the traitors, he attacks them with the intent to kill. Faking their deaths, the two escape to Atero Nui, Deviox having died and come back to life. However, this alerts Zurakia to his new-found ability. And he wants it. Deviox and Voidarix flee to Atero Nui, where Deviox has no other choice but to turn to an ex-rival/enemy- the genius Skakdi named Eviice. Under one condition, Eviice agrees to nurse them back to health- help him take down the communist revolution sweeping across the city, led by Toa Talin. After being captured by Berserker and Manipulator after Talin's defeat, Deviox is nearly dragged back to the Stronghold for experimentation. Zurakia hopes to extract whatever gave Deviox immortality from him and use it himself. However, along the way, they are attacked by Eviice and Valkia (who quickly disappears right after), who kill Manipulator and drive off Berserker. Returning to Atero Nui, they fight off a wave of RMS with the help of Leka and Edna. Currently, the group is interrogating Stalker, a mysterious figure who was disguised as a Talinist Matoran. Quotes He lowered his weapon, then motioned around him, "Don't you see what you did!?" he screamed, "Your kind stole our livelihood for the sake of some science-fair project! While we were scrounging around in the sand, our biggest achievements lasting the night, you were building a paradise," he spat the word out, malice clear in every syllable, "in that karzing, massive robot of yours! But not for us. Not for your brothers you claim to love!" "Look around you. This was once our planet! So, where are the Glatorian!? Where are the Agori!? Why is it rare to see our kind walking the streets!? Because we've been replaced with your wretched creatons! Matoran, Toa, Makuta, they're all the same! Parasites who stole everything from us! Zurakia may have been wrong about many things, but there was one thing he got right on. Those things shouldn't have even been created- they need to be destroyed." "The Conquest is no war, It's justice. It's payback for all my kind had to suffer at your hands, hands of the Great Beings. We will make you suffer as we had to, and when we're finished, we'll wipe out the freaks of nature you infected this planet with. We will create an empire where the Glatorian will finally get the paradise you wasted, where we won't have to always look over our shoulder for the next Skrall attack, where we don't have to fight each other to death so we won't die of thirst!" "Heh, is that supposed to scare me? Squirt, I've faced down giants, Great Beings with enough power to blow a decent-sized chunk in the planet, and very, very angry, inter-dimensional beings. What makes you think that you can do better than any of them? You are by far not the strongest enemy I've grappled with, however you are one of the shortest." "Look, I know how much you hate the guy, and with good reason. I hate him too- he shot me into a wall, for Mata Nui's sake! If I hadn't been buried under a mile of rubble, I'd have pulled the trigger myself. All I'm saying is that there is no reason to just leave all of his resources lying about when we have so much to gain from them. You want your old body back, don't you?" Voidarix's face went blank, caught off guard. "That's what I thought," Deviox sneered, "Look, here's the deal. You help me rid the planet of those parasites that took it over, I give you your life back. I can make you a body almost identical to your original! While I can't promise it'll work one hundred percent, I might even be able to restore your memories to what they were before! So, I'll ask again, are we partners?" Trivia The only reason Deviox is a glatorian is, while his MOC was being built before his concept was even finished, the only red head available was from Malum, making it the only option and kickstarting his character. Category:Characters Category:Glatorian Category:AR'sRPCs